1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan module, and more particularly to a fan module and fan rails thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent designs of handles of fan rails are not suitable for all types of fans, and thus as being applied to a high speed fan module, the arrangement and usage of handle of fan are restricted by reinforcing ribs which are used for enhancing a structural rigidness of the fan.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a conventional fan and fan rails thereof. Fan blades of the fan are not shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the fan rails 120 are disposed on opposite sides of the fan 110 without an air inlet or outlet, wherein a top portion of the fan rail 120 has an L-shaped elastic arm 122, an end of the elastic arm 122 is hollowed form a ring portion, and the elastic arm 122 has a stopping block 124. When the fan 110 is installed in a holder (not shown) through the fan rails 120, the stopping blocks 124 are engaged with and limited in the holder so as to steadily fix the fan 110 in the holder.
When detaching the fan 110 from the holder, two fingers of a user are respectively inserted into the ring portions of the elastic arms 122 of the two fan rails 120, and the two ring portions are pulled in opposite directions to draw the two elastic arms 122 closer with each other for releasing the engagement between the stopping blocks 124 and the holder, and then the two fan rails 120 are pulled upward to draw the fan 110 out from the holder.
The aforementioned fan rails 120 facilitate detaching the fan 110 from the holder. However, to different electronic devices, the rotational speed of the fan 110 is varied to meet different requirements. When the rotational speed of the fan 110 is extremely high, the fan 110 is provided with reinforcing ribs 112 located at the ring portion of each of the elastic arms 122, wherein fingers of the user are obstructed by the reinforcing ribs 112 as being inserted into the ring portion, which makes difficulties in the detachment of the fan 110.